Telecommunication cables are used for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. A telecommunication cable typically includes a bundle of individual telecommunication lines (either optical fibers or copper wires) that are encased within a protective sheath. As telecommunication cables are routed across data networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable so that one or more telecommunication lines therein may be spliced, thereby allowing data to be distributed to other cables or “branches” of the telecommunication network. The cable branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, premises, and so on.
At each point where a telecommunication cable is opened, some type of enclosure is provided to protect the exposed interior of the cable. Commonly, the enclosure has one or more ports through which cables enter and/or exit the enclosure. Once inside the enclosure, the cable is opened to expose the telecommunication lines therein. Conventional telecommunication enclosures are constructed to facilitate the management and protection of individual telecommunication lines and splices thereof.
For optical fiber communications lines, there are several different types of conventional splices being utilized, namely fusion splices and a variety of mechanical splices. Each type of splice offers it own sets of advantages and disadvantages.